breaking free
by visionary dreams
Summary: [NaruHina] [Chapter Fic] When Hinata learned Naruto's first name she was already on the back of his motorcycle and head over heels. [AU]
1. chapter one

**disclaimer:** i own nothing.

**notes:** okay, i know i said this was going to be a oneshot, but i got some really great reviews from my reviewers and ideas just kept popping in my head and wouldn't quit! lol sorry for rambling but now i know exactly where i want to go with this. & guys, i got alot of favorites on this story, and i would _REALLY_ love to know your thoughts. like why even favorite a story if you can't let the writer know your thoughts, ykno? i'm just sayin'. so, please **review**! thanks so much and please check out my recent oneshot "_losing grip_!"

...

..

.

** breaking free**  
_visionary dreams_

...

..

_._

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
__And I'm a house of cards  
__You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
__But I kinda know that I won't get far  
__And you stood there in front of me  
__Just close enough to touch  
__Close enough to hope you couldn't  
__See what I was thinking of_

_Sparks Fly / Taylor Swift_

This was not Hinata's scene at all.

The party was in full blast, nearing midnight. The music was blaring through Kiba's house and the amount of drunken, sweaty bodies in his living room dancing was putting Hinata off.

Where were her so called "friends" anyway?! _The__y_ were the ones that forced her to come!

Oh right. Sakura spotted Sasuke and ran off, Ino went to hunt down Shikamaru, and Karin ran at the sound of beer pong.

What _bitche__s_.

Setting the red cup full of alcohol that Ino handed her down on a table, Hinata looked for an escape route. She was never one to party; there was no reason to start now. In fact, she much whether be at home with Netflix and chocolate anyway.

And ugh, did someone REALLY just smack her ass?!

Blushing red in anger and embarrassment, Hinata stormed off from where she was in the dining room, ignoring the chants of "Fight, Fight, Fight!" coming from the living room.

All she needed to do was find the front door and she was free of all this "excitement".

Not even paying attention to her surroundings, Hinata was pushed back by the two fighting and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" She yelped, as the two continued fighting, and she struggled to get up. Of course, just _he__r_ luck to get hurt while she was trying to get out of something. Hyuuga Hinata, the luckiest girl in the entire world, gets ambushed trying to be a good girl, leaving the illegal activities. She snorted inwardly, despite her current situation. The thoughts that ran through her head sometimes.

"Need any help?" A tan hand came out of nowhere and he was hard to hear from all the yelling and fighting. Without even giving her a chance to answer, he grabbed her hand, and hauled her to her feet.

Hinata dusted off herself as he asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up into the most sincerest, beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her short seventeen years of life.

She blushed and managed to stutter out, "Y-yeah." He gave her a grin that made her suddenly feel weak in the knees. Wow, he was so _cute__._ The boy beside her stood at least 6'3, with blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. He wore dark skinny jeans and a black tee.

Then, he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Aye, fuckheads quit fighting and get the fuck out of here!" The two admittedly stopped and looked over towards him, then scrambled to get out of the house fast.

Once everyone settled down and the music was back on, the mysterious boy looked down at her and grinned, motioning his head towards the front door. "Wanna get out of here?"

It went against everything Hinata learned about boys and trusting strangers, but for some reason, she nodded and followed after him.

It was an act of impulse that would change her life forever.

She followed him down Kiba's yard to the end of the driveway, where an orange motorcycle was parked.

"W-we're riding that?" She stuttered slightly, pointing nervously towards the street bike.

"Yup," he said, patting the bike fondly, and reaching out to hand her an orange helmet.

Hinata gulped, and took the helmet nervously as the blonde haired teen got on the bike and revved it up.

"You comin' or what?" He asked, winking, and without even a second thought, she put the helmet on and straddled the bike behind him.

That motorcycle and that wink were gestures Hinata would never end up forgetting.

He whooped and hollered as they speed off.

Twenty minutes later, while they were speeding on the interstate at around one o'clock with nowhere to go, did Hinata realize she had no idea who this boy in front her was.

"Wait!" She yelled over the motorcyle and whip of the wind around them. The air was cool and the stars above them glittered bright in the night sky. Her hair was whipping fast past her ears and she felt a rush she had never felt before. "What's your name?"

The boy in front of her laughed loudly, "Naruto! What's yours?"

"Hinata," she said, blushing, tightening her arms around his waist.

"A pretty name for a pretty lady!" He yelled, laughing and speeding up faster.

For once in her life, Hinata was living in the moment.


	2. chapter two

**disclaimer:** i own nothing.

**notes:** okay, i know i said this was going to be a oneshot, but i got some really great reviews from my reviewers and ideas just kept popping in my head and wouldn't quit! lol sorry for rambling but now i know exactly where i want to go with this. & guys, i got alot of favorites on this story, and i would _REALLY_ love to know your thoughts. like why even favorite a story if you can't let the writer know your thoughts, ykno? i'm just sayin'. so, please **review**! thanks so much and please check out my recent oneshot "_losing grip_!"

...

..

.

** breaking free**  
_visionary dreams_

...

..

.

_I'd never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go to_  
_You open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I've never seen it before_  
_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_But you came along and you changed everything_

_Crazier / Taylor Swift_

As the two teenagers started to come up to Hinata's road, she nudged Naruto and said, "Hey, could, you uhm, drop me off at the end of my road?" she went red, thinking of how ridiculous she must have sounded and how he was probably thinking she was such a _loser_. But god, her father would be absolutely furious if she showed up on a _motorcycle_…with a _boy_.

Instead, Naruto laughed good-naturally, "Can't let daddy catch us," he threw her a wink over his shoulder as he came to a stop, allowing her to hop off.

As she fixed her clothes and hair, Naruto finally got a good look at her. Of course he knew she was cute, he wouldn't have let an _ugly_ girl ride his precious bike. That just went against the rules of man law. But she was pretty, really, really pretty, he thought, letting his eyes run over her soft curves and ample chest. She was wearing black skinnies, a crème colored top, and flats. She had long raven hair with a purple tint to it and the most unique eyes Naruto had ever seen. She was short, he mused with a smirk, and she had a great smile.

She stood there shyly, holding his orange helmet in her small hands. The air was cool and if Naruto had to guess it was nearing midnight. The bright stars were scattered high in the sky above them, and the leaves swirled around their feet.

"W-well, uhm, I guess I better go," she blushed, ducking her head slightly, handing the helmet to the blonde.

Naruto grinned, taking and putting the helmet on, starting up his bike again, and as Hinata started to walk away down her street, he called out, "Hey, I'll catch you around, cutie!" before turning around and speeding off.

Hinata couldn't stop the smile if she tried.

* * *

_Buzz…Buzz…Buzz._

**BAM.**

That was Hinata's phone as it vibrated off her nightstand onto her hardwood floors. She forced back a groan, and put her purple pillow over her face.

It was late Saturday morning, and Hinata knew more than likely it was one of her friends probably questioning her about her sudden disappearance last night. And as she started to wake up more, the smile was coming back from last night, and everything felt like a dream almost. Like it didn't _really_ happen to her.

She giggled softly thinking about a spikey head of blonde hair and blue eyes, and then chastened herself for acting like Ino. Speaking of her friend, Hinata threw the pillow away from her with a sigh, and reached down to pick up her fallen phone; it surprised her as much as she dropped the thing, it never did break. She rolled her eyes humorously when she saw Ino had changed her contact name in her phone again.

**From:** Ino the Sexy Goddess  
**To:** Hinata

Uhm, young lady, you have some SERIOUS explaining to do!

**To:** Ino the Sexy Goddness  
**From:** Hinata

In my defense, you were plastered.

**From:** Ino the Sexy Goddess  
**To:** Hinata

Excuses, excuses.

But I DID hear from a little birdie that you went off WITH A GUY ON A MOTORCYCLE. WHAT.

**To:** Ino the Sexy Goddess  
**From:** Hinata

I have the right to remain silent.

**From:** Ino the Sexy Goddess  
**To:** Hinata

OH, NO YOU DON'T MS. HYUUGA.

GIRL TIME. MY HOUSE. TONIGHT.  
BE THERE OR I'M COMING AFTER YOU.

Hinata threw her phone on her bed with a shake of her head; she would never understand how Ino had so much _intensity _in her.

With a yawn, Hinata quickly got up, and grabbed a towel, heading towards the bathroom for a shower. After she was dressed, she was getting coffee.

Lots of it.

About twenty minutes later, Hinata dried off, and got dressed, and just as she was about to step out of the bathroom, she nearly had a heart attack.

"AH!" The normally composed and quiet girl screamed, jumping about two feet in the air.

And then there was her cousin, standing tall with his arms crossed and hard eyes narrowed.

"Hinata," he stressed, pausing, as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say, "_What_ were you _doing_ on a motorcycle last night?"

Hinata opened and closed her mouth a few times—_how in the hell_—and then she opted for another tactic.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about N-neji-kun," she stammered, moving briskly by her cousin, and quickly shutting the door to her room.

"Hinata, we _will _talk about this later!" she heard his muffled shout, and she inwardly cringed. Oops.

* * *

As Hinata entered the coffee shop with a 'bing' from the door, she breathed in deeply, enjoying the smells of mocha and donuts. Her mouth watered, and she really needed to crave this caffeine addiction of hers.

As she approached the corner for her order, she was pleasantly surprised to see a head of blonde hair under a black and red cap and those bright blue eyes.

She kinda—of—sorta-maybe—totally—froze up.

Dammnit, there she went again.

Naruto smiled that same foxy grin, "Hey miss, what can I get for you today?" his eyes dancing with amusement.

Hinata licked her lips, squeaking out her regular order of coffee and extra cream whip. Naruto ranged it up with a grin before turning around and getting her order. Once he was finished, he handed it to her asking, "Stalking me much, Hinata-chan?" he winked to let her know he was playing, and propped his chin up with a tan hand on the counter.

Hinata's heart thumped wildly in her chest, God, she was so not good at this. And she blushed at his accusation, "N-no!" she exclaimed a little too loud, and giggling a little despite herself. Why couldn't she be a normal teenage girl who was able to talk and flirt smoothly with cute guys? Oh right. Because she was _Hinata_. "I n-needed some fresh air, and wanted some coffee," she said, smiling a little—_okay, just breath_, she thought—gesturing toward's her medium-sized cup. "I have a little addiction."

Nauto smiled, showing his right dimple, "Yeah? Well, I get off in like, wait, hang on—" he paused in mid-sentence, looking over his shoulder, yelling, "Hey, Tenten! What time is it?!" she heard a yell back saying it was 12:51.

Naruto turned back to her, grinning, "Yeah, anyway, I get off in nine minutes anddddd I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with me? I know we just met and all butttt uhm, yeah I wanna go to lunch with you."

If Hinata's heart started beating any faster she was sure it was going to combust out of her chest. How was this happening? Now, it really _had_ to be a dream. She was sure of it. It had seemed like her whole life had flip-flopped in a matter of twenty-four hours. Like stuff like this didn't happen to her. She didn't go to parties, she didn't ride on motorcycles, or go off with boys she just met, and or have boys ask her out a night after they just met!

For a brief second, a thought of her getting drugged off and killed because she was lured into a date with a stranger under false pretenses' made her cringe and promise to stop watching so many horror movies with Sakura.

But finally, she said, "Okay," before her mind could even register what just came out of her mouth. Was this a date? Oh my gosh, this was a date, wasn't it? She mentally panicked, and then blushed when Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'll just go d-drink this and play on my phone," Hinata quickly spat out, blushing, and then turning on her heels to a booth.

However, nine minutes goes by quickly and so does half of Hinata's coffee, but Naruto has hung up his apron and was now leading them out the door where his bike sat.

As they were walking out, Hinata noticed Naruto had put on a black leather jacket to help the chill of the wind and admittedly blushed at the thoughts forming in her head.

Hinata didn't even question the blonde this time as he handed her his helmet, and hopped on the bike, waiting for her to follow. She put the obnoxious orange helmet on, inwardly shaking her head, and climbing on, her arms circling around Naruto.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto broke the silence before he started up the engine, "You're cute." And before she could even reply, he cranked up the bike and backed out.

Hinata was still speechless, and she once again couldn't help but think how this boy was causing her to do things she never even would thought twice about doing. However, as the familiar adrenaline rush swept over her body, and the sensation of the wind whipping her long hair behind her as they speed off made her feel so free.


	3. chapter three

**disclaimer: **no, i do not own naruto.

**notes:** aw, i'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! and i REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter. this story has definitely taken a turn for the better, and i hope you guys are as excited as i am for it. it's going to be a sweet, AU love story. like honestly, that's all this is. i've never wrote hinata and naruto together as a couple though and i want to konw how you guys think im doing so far! so please, i would love to know your thoughts and every time you review, i'll send you a preview of the next chapter. (; so **review** and check out my other stories! thanks.

...

..

.

**breaking free**  
_visionary dreams_

...

..

.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Enchanted / Taylor Swift_

"She's _beautiful_!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping and hopping off his bed unto the floor. "And not in the way Sakura-chan is pretty or the way Ino is fine, no, she's beautiful!" the blonde rambled on, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes from his spot by the computer.

"Sakura _is_ beautiful, dipfuck."

Naruto waved his hand, brushing Sasuke's comment off. "No, you DON'T get it, Sasuke-teme!" he shook his head, his blonde locks going left and right. "She's_ different_!" he exclaimed with wide eyes, hopping back on his bed.

"I hope you break your neck," Sasuke mused, watching his bestfriend of ten years jump up and down on the bed.

"Fuck you," Naruto snapped back airily, before continuing, "She's different and beautiful and she doesn't even get scared when I drive crazy on 'Kyuubi!'" he spoke of his bike "Kyuubi" with hearts in his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head, "She's obviously crazy then for liking _you_."

And as Naruto jumped off the bed onto Sasuke's lap without so much as a word, he could do nothing but shout as they both crashed to the floor.

"Naruto, you fat baka! Get OFF." Sasuke squirmed around, trying to shove Naruto off of him in the midst of arms and limps.

Naruto caught Sasuke in a headlock, "Admit it, Sasuke-teme! Admit it that I'm gorgeous and you want my babies!"

* * *

After her lunch date with Naruto—or was it a date? COULD she call it a date?—he had drove her back to her car, and left with promises to see her soon again.

But as she stopped at a red light she mused that she didn't want to go home, or better yet to Ino's right now; she abruptly did a illegal u-turn—hey! there was no one around—and headed towards the other direction.

As Hinata pulled up into Kiba's driveway, she really hoped he didn't mind her showing up on such quick notice. But of course, it was Kiba, and he loved her to bits.

Before she could even get out of her car, she heard a loud shout of "HINATA-CHAN!" and a loud bark coming from the doorway. Hinata laughed good-naturally, getting out and closing her car door, walking up to the door.

She leaned down to pet Akamaru, "Hey Kiba, I hope you don't mind—"

"Shaddup, Hina," he said, calling her by her childhood nickname—that only Kiba and Shino could call her!— and picking her up into a hug, twirling her around, "I MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY." and then went the sensitive Kiba to his regular ol' loud self.

"Hey Hinata," Shino said, smiling slightly, and dragging her into a one-arm hug once Kiba put her down, motioning for all of them to follow inside.

"So, what's up?" Kiba asked once they were all situated into Kiba's room.

"Uhm, I just wanted to see you guys," Hinata shrugged, rubbing Akamaru's belly as he laid there happily, "So, I stopped by."

"Well, godly Hinata, no shit," Kiba joked, laughing when Hinata blushed at his crude word. "But I mean, what's up you, like as in your _life_."

"O-oh," Hinata blushed, suddenly thinking about earlier of her lunch with Naruto, and at the sight of her red cheeks, Shino and Kiba got mischievously curious. It was so weird sometimes, Hinata thought, how in tune they were with all each other's emotions. Because yes, Sakura and Ino were her bestfriends, but Shino and Kiba were her _bestfriends_. They had been there for her since pre-school; because they each had assigned seats next to each other, and hadn't left since. They were honestly her brothers in every way, shape, form except for blood. However, that one time in seventh grade they each cut the tip of each other's fingers and mix their bloods together...did that count? And Hinata did faint afterwards...

Shaking her head as to rid her thoughts she says, "Well, t-to be honest I met this guy," she poked her fingers shyly, "At your party."

Kiba's eye twitched, "WHO IS IT?!" He jumped on his chair, "I'll cut his neck off and then I'll twist his kidneys—"

Shino snatched Kiba back down into his seat, "Shut up Kiba," he turned to Hinata who was twisting nervously in her seat, "Who is it, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed, ducking her head, mumbling, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Kibas eye twitched once more, "WHAT. THAT DICKHEAD."

Shino slapped him over the head, "You are so loud, and you're making Hinata," he pointed in her direction, "Nervous. Besides, Uzumaki's okay."

Hinata looked between her two guy bestfriends and couldn't help but laugh, "You two are ridiculous."

"Ridiculous!" Kiba shouted, jumping up and grabbing a pillow, attacking Hinata with it, "I'll show you ridiculous!"

And of course Shino would grab a pillow and start attacking Kiba with it because he was _always_ on Hinatass side. Hinata giggled as she and Shino wrestled Kiba on the ground and were both sitting on top of him.

"Tch," Shino remarked, "You're such a bitch."

Kiba squirmed underneath them, struggling, "JUST WAIT SHINO. Im gonna—"

* * *

After the eventful visit to Kiba's house, Hinata pulled up to Ino's around six o'clock and mentally sighed as she shut off her car and opened her door to get out. She twitched as she made her way to the door, knowing what was about to come out of her blonde friend.

"HINATA!" a blonde teenage girl exclaimed, flinging open the front door and Hinata felt this weird sense of deja vu all over again. Why were her friends so abnormally loud and such?

"You have SO MUCH to share with us!" she exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes, hooking her arm through Hinata's, leading her inside the house.

What greeted Hinata when she walked in amused her to no end as Sakura and Karin were hanging upside down on Ino's couch, watching movies.

"Hey Hinata!" came the chorus of both girls.

"Move, forehead!" Ino pushed Sakura off the couch to make room for her and Hinata.

"Ow, that hurt!" Sakura cried from the floor, glaring up at her friend. Hinata giggled at the two, praying mentally that Ino had forgotten all about their talk this morning...

"So, ANYWAY," Ino started, turning to Hinata with a big smirk, "Hinata-chan met a boy last night!" she squealed, clapping her hands together, "For awhile there I thought our little Hinata was never gonna have sex!"

Hinata blushed a bright red at Ino's bold sentence, shaking her head fast, "No, no, no, it's not like that," she stressed, and rolling her eyes as Sakura and Karin egged their blonde friend on. "I just met him at Kiba's party," she found herself saying for the second time that day, twirling her thumbs.

"AND LEFT ON A MOTORCYCLE," Ino gushed in, happily bouncing; boys were always her favorite topic.

"Wait," Sakura said thoughtfully, tapping a finger on her chin, "There was only one motorcycle at the party..." she trailed off, jumping up, "OHMYGOD. YOU WENT OFF WITH NARUTO-BAKA?!"

"What?!" Karin exclaimed beside them laughing, "Hinata, ew! You went off with my_ cousin_!"

"But he's cute," she said quitely with a little smile, remembering his blue eyes and wild hair.

Karin made gagging noises, "Whatever makes you happy!" she finally said though, winking at Hinata.

And with that, the girls continued their night off with jokes and laughter and other meaningless girly things. They had went through countless ice cream boxes and plenty of junk food and probably ate Ino out of house and home, but they were content around midnight and laid lazily around Ino's room. Sakura had already passed out on the floor, and Ino was right there along with her. They had drunk too much the night before, and were definitely worn out. Karin laid on the other side of Ino, with her headphones in and was probably watching some of her vampire anime shows. And as Hinata finally laid down and was going to call it quits for the night after such a long day, she received a text from a person she hadn't heard from since early.

**From:** Naruto  
**To:** Hinata

Hinata, please tell me you're available tonight!

As Hinata re-read the text twice, the biggest smile came on her face. How could one boy do that to her over a _text_? Her heart beat fast as she glanced around her sleepy friends, and couldn't believe what she was replying back.

**To:** Naruto  
**From:** Hinata

Well, I am at Ino's right now with the girls, but they're all asleep...

**To:** Hinata  
**From:** Naruto

Pick you up in 10?

**To:** Naruto  
**From:** Hinata

Okay. (:

So about fifteen minutes later, Hinata was re-dressed into jeans and her senior hoodie along with her favorite pair of white sandals. She stood at the end of Ino's driveway, glancing down the street for Naruto's loud bike. She smiled slightly at the fact she had to sneak past her friends and Ino's parents to do this, and then sneak back in. God, what was happening to her? She was supposed to be good, little Hinata who didn't pay boys a second thought. But here she was, once again, about to go off with Naruto.

Finally, Hinata heard the purr of his bike, and couldn't stop the smile on her face as Naruto took off his orange helmet, shaking his hair, and handing the helmet to her, "Well," he grinned, "Are you gonna hop on or what, pretty girl?"

Hinata blushed, and smiled shyly, strapping the helmet firmly on her head, before climbing on back to settle against Naruto. This wouldn't be the first time, and she really hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"Where are we going?" she asked, sliding her arms around Naruto, breathing in his strong scent. He smelled amazing.

"We're going to my house," he said slyly, and before Hinata could get in another word, he cranked up his bike and headed in the opposite direction.

Once they arrived to Naruto's two story house about twenty minutes later, he parked his bike, and directed her to the back of his yard. It was night time and although Hinata couldn't see very well, she could make out the large yard and the big tree house in one of the back corners. Naruto had an in-ground pool, and a swing-set and trampoline further in the back.

She yelped as Naruto reached down to grab her right hand, interlacing their fingers together. "C'mon," he tugged her along, as bright blush started from her neck all the way up to her ears at the sudden contact, "Let's go swing!" And so, she found herself only a few moments later swinging beside Naruto on a swing-set that was probably about seven years old and was squeaking and extremely rusty, but she was having the best time of her life.

"I had a lot of fun with you today," Naruto broke the silence, as the two pumped their legs faster and faster. Hinata felt the cool air around them, and as she went high in the sky, she smiled at for the bright glow of the moon and how pretty all the stars looked scattered above the two. And honestly, she smiled for herself. She hadn't been on swing in years, and she couldn't stop the rush of memories from her childhood if she tried.

"Me too," Hinata finally said, coming back down on her swing before pumping her legs and going higher once more, "I k-know we just met," she said boldly, biting her lips, wondering if she should keep going and say the rest, "B-but I like being around you," she blushed a bright red, twisting the metal on her swing so she would slow down. Because she really _did_ like Naruto, she suddenly found herself admitting in her head. No _boy_ had ever made her feel this way in such a short time, nonetheless! And he was just so cute and new and he was looking at her right now as yet another blush erupted on her pale cheeks.

Naruto dug his feet into the ground, stopping the swing before twisting his body around to face her, clenching on the metal of the swing, and looking at her with a smile, "Hinata," he said, "I've never met a girl like you," he winked before twisting back around, and pumping his legs once more.

"Bet you I can jump further than you!" he challenged and Hinata smiled before pumping her legs just as fast as Naruto, swinging as high as she could.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't someone she was going to forget about easily.


	4. chapter four

**disclaimer:** i own nothing.

**notes:** ugh, i know i haven't updated this in a bit but hopefully you'll like this 3,000 word chapter i managed to spit out over the weekend. well, without much further ado, here's chapter four!

...

..

.

**breaking free**  
_visionay dreams_

...

..

.

_You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine_  
_So baby, make me fly_  
_My heart has never felt this way before_  
_I'm looking through your_  
_I'm looking through your eyes_

_Beautiful Eyes / Taylor Swift_

It had been over about two weeks since Hinata had last seen Naruto. Somewhat because Neji was a little _snitch_ and told her dear old dad about her late night adventures, and she had been put on locked down for the past couple of weeks. The other half was because her senior year was coming close to the end, and she was cramming to study for finals and past with the highest marks. Regardless of how much fun Hinata had, school had always came first to her and she wasn't about to change that now.

It was a Thursday morning, and Hinata woke up in a great mood. She loved Thursday's, it was the day before Friday and the word just had a nice ring to it.

She had pulled back her lilac purple curtains, and the bright yellow sun hung high in the sky. The sunshine beamed through her glass windows and she could hear the bird's chirping outside. Hinata smiled, because she really did appreciate the little thing's in life.

With a bounce in her step, Hinata finished her morning routine of showering, brushing her teeth, blow-drying and straightening her hair, and putting on her school uniform.

Hinata stood in front of her body length mirror, twisting and turning to look at her appearance. She had to wear a dark blue plaid skirt, a white button down shirt with her school name stitched onto the front, a blue tie, and black mary jane's with knee high white socks with frilly endings. Fixing her hair and adjusting her blue headband, she grabbed her purple tote and went to her nightstand to unplug her phone and grab her car keys.

Checking her phone, a big smile appeared on Hinata's face without her even realizing it.

**From****:** Naruto**  
****To****: **Hinata

Goodmorning pretty lady!

Could I come pick you up this morning for breakfast and then take you to school?! Pleaseeee? I'll even pick you up this afternoon cuz you won't have your car.

Well, Hinata couldn't say no to that. Quickly texting a reply back, she grabbed all her books and then hurriedly got past her father and Neji to go wait outside at the end her drive way for Naruto.

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto pulled up in a bright yellow jeep.

_Well __at __least isn__'__t __th__e __bike_, Hinata couldn't help but think looking down at her skirt as she got in.

"Hey," Naruto said easily, his sky blue eyes tracing over her form. He smirked, saying, "I like the skirt." before flicking his blonde bangs out of his eyes, making them go perfectly back into place with one head motion, and headed towards the main road.

Hinata blushed, putting her bag on the floorboard. "T-thanks," she said.

Her pale eyes sweep over Naruto's form, almost rolling her eyes. Like his outfit was any better. Naruto was wearing dark slacks, a white button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his tan elbows, a red tie, and beige loafers with black dress socks.

Naruto blasted alternative rock music the whole way, singing loudly and doing exaggerated head banging motions at red stop lights. Hinata giggled the whole time and blushed when Naruto looked at her a certain way.

As they pulled into a drive through to a coffee place, she couldn't help but think how she had gotten through these last couple of weeks without the boy next to her. She knew she hadn't known him long but he made her feel like she had. Every time she hung out with him, her cheeks hurt from laughing and burned from constantly blushing.

She heard him order two hot chocolate's and two hashbrowns.

After paying and picking up their order, they headed towards school.

"Wait, where do you go to school again?" Naruto asked, mouth muffled from hashbrown as he made a u-turn.

"Leaf Academy for Girls," Hinata replied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Not only did she have to wear a uniform but even her school's name sounded funny. Plus, it was an all girls school. But it was a prestigious school, and was one of the best in Konoha; her father wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Of course," Naruto said, grinning, "Should've known."

Hinata blushed, and shrugged her shoulders. "Where do you go?" She asked, not even noticing how easily she fell into conversation with Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto pointed a finger at himself, perfectly straight white teeth and dimples flashed at Hinata and she struggled to stop her racing heart. "I go to Leaf Academy for _Boys__." Naruto laughed, turning onto her school's road._

Hinata smiled, "Oh, that's cool."

"Ha!" Naruto threw his head back, "If you like being around alot of dicks."

Hinata blushed at the word, and Naruto quickly said "Sorry Hinata!" Before turning into her school parking lot.

Hinata shook her head in amusement before unbuckling her seat-belt and grabbing her things.

"Well," she said, tucking a purple strand of hair behind her ear, "I guess I'll see you later." She smiled shyly.

"Yeah," Naruto placed an arm on the steering wheeling, leaning forward to place his head on his raised arm, giving her a sideways smile, "I'll be here at 3:30!"

"Bye," Hinata said with a smile, blushing lightly and getting out of the jeep.

"See you later, pretty girl!" Naruto yelled and Hinata giggled, closing the door and heading towards the main building as Naruto sped off and the first warning bell rang.

When Hinata made it to her locker, she was still blushing.

* * *

Thankfully, the day ended quickly and Hinata survived it without any struggle. Well, except for her friend's pestering her as to where her car was this morning and who/where/what/when she was doing after school. They where what completed her but also drove her insane at the same time.

Putting all of her book's into her locker, Hinata closed it and headed towards the parking lot where Naruto was waiting for her. She had to finish up a history project in the library after school, but it worked out fine because it took Naruto a little while to get out of school and head over to pick her up.

She adjusted her tote on her right shoulder, and checked her phone for any texts from her father. She had told him she'd be home late because she had no idea what her and Naruto were doing this afternoon. Arriving outside and spotting Naruto's bright jeep admittedly, she headed over and hopped in quickly.

"Hey!" Naruto grinned, setting down his phone once Hinata opened up the car door, and turning down the radio. His full attention was instantly on her.

"Hey," Hinata said shyly, not at all used to the amount of attention Naruto gave her. It made her feel constantly nervous yet excited at the same time.

Plus, Naruto's smile was _too__ cute._

"How was your day?" Naruto asked, pulling out of the parking lot and quickly speeding off.

"Alright," Hinata said, shrugging. "You?" She looked out the window as they continuously past various cars and pedestrians driving through town.

"Eh," Naruto said, casting her a look with his blue eyes, "Would've been better if you were there." He smiled.

And then Hinata slyly said, "Well, I am now."

Naruto grinned big, taking a left turn, and winking. "I suppose so."

Hinata blushed and giggled inwardly. Oh kami, was she just _flirti__ng_? _He__r__?_

After about ten minutes, Hinata had asked Naruto where they were going.

"Oh," Naruto turned down the radio once more. "We're going to my dad's office and then to my house," he said casually and Hinata nodded, looking out the window.

This was her first time meeting his dad and her second time going to his house. She didn't know if she should or was suppose to like this blonde boy next to her, but she also didn't know if she even _care__d if she wasn't suppose too._

Finally arriving to their destination, they pulled up to a large lawyer's office, almost completely covered with glass windows as they could see straight into the main lobby, and it was several floors high. After parking and talking to the desk women inside, they were on an elevator and heading towards the fourth floor.

They stopped and got off, falling into comfortable silence as they made their way down the hall. Still in their school uniforms, Naruto opened up a office door on the left with a loud "Dad!"

A tall, tan, dirty blonde haired man sat in large room in front of an oak desk, typing away on his top-of-the-line laptop. He wore a black business suit and looked exactly like an older version of Naruto, except with laugh lines and boarder shoulders.

"Son," the man in front of them said easily, obviously used to Naruto's over the top personality.

"Old man!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his body into one of the black leather chair's in front of his desk.

Naruto gestured for Hinata to sit down in the chair next to him and that was when his dad looked up for his work.

"Oh," his blue eyes widen in amusement, looking back and forth between Hinata and Naruto. "Who's this son?"

Naruto grinned, his attention already taking away for the question he was going to ask. "This is Hinata-chan, dad!" He grinned as Hinata blushed, taking a seat.

"Well," Minato turned from her to Naruto. "She's much too pretty for you boy. What'd you do? Drug her? Pay her?" Minato winked at Hinata to let her know he was playing and she blushed, shaking her head in amusement.

Naruto's left eye twitched, "Listen ya old wrinkly geezer, at least I don't need _Viagr__a__.__"_

Hinata blushed and squeaked at the word.

Minato did the same eye twitch as his son did, and threw a pen at him. "What do you want brat, I'm busy!"

"OW!" Naruto yelped in his seat, "You could've taken my eye out!"

Hinata giggled at the two blondes as Naruto asked, "ANYWAY. Can I pleaseeee use your mustang tonight?"

Minato deadpanned. "No. Now get."

Naruto had the gall to look horror stricken. "BUT DAD. YOU CAN'T DO THAT."

"I can and I did," Minato said dismissively, turning back to his laptop.

"Please dad! I promise I'll be careful!"

Minato turned to Naruto with a serious look, "Son, I can't trust you to keep a dog alive let alone with my car."

"I promise, I promise, I promise, I'll be careful!" Naruto pleaded and him and his dad kept exchanging different responses.

"No, no, and no."

"You are so unfair! I let you drive my bike when you wanna impress your lady friends!"

"I _bou__ght that bike, thank you. And jeep. You have __two__ transportation's, you spoiled little brat. Imagine how the kids in Africa feel."_

"WOW. Way to play the little African kids card dad! You're the Grinch! You have no heart."

That's nice. I am busy though, so shoo."

"BUT DAD."

Hinata smiled and waited patiently, she was really to get to know Naruto. She felt like since he had brought her around his dad, he was maybe wanting to get to know her better too. She was seeing him with his family, and she was beginning to love his personality even more so.

Eventually though, Naruto convinced his dad to say yes, and they were on their way to the parking lot.

"Is that why you were here?" Hinata asked curiously, looking up at Naruto. Standing, his 6'3 frame towered over her 5'2 height.

Yup," Naruto nodded his head as the elevator dinged and they made their way outside, twirling his keys around his fingers. "We're going to pick up the mustang now and head to Sasuke's."

Hinata nodded and blushed when Naruto casually slipped his arm around her petite shoulders as they made his way to his jeep.

"You know Sasuke?" Hinata asked, ducking out from under Naruto as he opened her car door for her. She knew Sasuke only because he was Sakura's boyfriend.

"Yea," he laughed as Hinata climbed in, "He's my bitch," he spoke of his bestfriend fondly.

And suddenly, it was just Naruto and Hinata. Hinata who was in the passenger seat, blushing and still looking pretty in her school skirt and then there was Naruto, who was smiling lazily and leaning up against the car, looking down at her. The late afternoon sun was beaming down on Naruto and his blue eyes sparkled so bright in the light. Hinata didn't know what to do as Naruto licked his lips, looking down at her through long black lashes, and as quick as she thought he was going to kiss her, he backed up and grinned, shutting her door.

Naruto quickly hopped in the driver's seat, turning on the engine, and heading towards his house.

Once they arrived to Naruto's two story house, they parked the jeep in the garage and headed inside to get the other set of keys for the mustang.

Naruto flicked on the kitchen light, heading over towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. Hinata had hopped on the white marble counters and watched amusingly as Naruto chugged half of the bottle.

"Ah," Naruto finally came up for air and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat the water bottle down on the counter next to Hinata and had placed himself in between her legs from where she was sitting on the counter.

Hinata instantly went red at how close Naruto had positioned himself in front of her. She didn't know what to do as she gazed into his deep blue eyes. She could honestly lose herself in those eyes of his. She felt weak in the knees and her stomach erupted into butterflies.

Naruto titled his head to the side, blonde bangs falling across his eyes, "You are so pretty, Hinata," he said, twirling a strand of her hair with his finger before tucking it behind her ear, smiling sincerely.

Hinata blushed and ducked her face slyly, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned at the added ending to his name before backing up and yelling he was going to go change upstairs.

Hinata continued to sit on the kitchen counter, blushing and smiling.

When Naruto came back down in black skinnies, a white tee, vans, and his black leather jacket, it took everything in Hinata not to ogle him them. His hair always stood out like the sun when he wore his leather jacket and his grin was contagious. Which was why Hinata was still smiling as Naruto locked up the house and opened up the car door once more for her.

"I love this car!" Naruto exclaimed, taking a seat in the nice car, backing up out of the driveway. "Good thing the old fuck gave me the keys." He winked at Hinata who blushed slightly and smiled.

They arrived to Sasuke's house in no time, which turned out to be an apartment him and his older brother shared.

"I always thought Sasuke lived with his parents," Hinata said, unbuckling her seat-belt.

"Nah," Naruto said, taking the keys out of the engine, "Him and Itachi got this place last winter. Their parents moved to Suna."

Hinata nodded her head as the two got out and climbed two flights of stairs, and finally arrived to the door of Sasuke's apartment.

Naruto barged in without so much as a knock, "Oi, you bastard!"

Hinata just shook her head and followed in after the blonde.

Sasuke's apartment was large, spacious, and completely clean. Two black leather sofas adored the living room along with a glass coffee table and flat screen TV. The kitchen was separated with a divider, and there was a long hallway with three different doors.

Not seeing anyone around, Naruto told Hinata to wait in the living room and ran down the hall, charging into the first room on the right with a loud bang.

"OHMY_G__O__D__! EWEWEWEWEW. I JUST SAW SAKURA-CHAN NAKED."_

"OHMYGOD. NARUTO, GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU DUMB BAKA. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"You dipfuck. Try _knocki__ng__.__"_

"Wow, Sakura-chan you reallyyyy need a tan. I'm blinded from your white ass!"

There was suddenly a loud boom as Naruto closed the door as fast as he could, running once more down the hallway as the sound of glass was heard hitting the closed door he just left from.

"C'mon!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, rushing the two of them out of there. "I will never, ever, ever be the same again. I have been corrupted and I will never be able to get my back my innocence! They could have at least put a sock on the door!"

Hinata, who still didn't know how to react to what she had just witness, retained from saying he should've knocked and giggled instead as Naruto kept muttering under his breath the whole way to the mustang.

Looking down, she blushed for the billionth time that day; his fingers were interlaced tightly around hers, and he was still holding her hand.

* * *

**quick!note: **okay guys, i would just like to let you know i LOVE all the support i am getting from this story! you guys are great and you absolutely make my day when i read a review from one of you, or know that you have put this story on your alert/favorite list. i really appreciate it. but i do need some feedback and tips from you guys. do you like naruto and hinata's relationships and how it's progressing? too fast? too slow? any and all comments are very much welcomed! thanks so much again, and please remember to **review**! (:


	5. chapter five

**disclaimer:** i own nothing.

**notes(s): **okay, i've been SUPER busy guys, so i'm sorry for the wait! and during this week, i will be going back and correcting all the chapters for any spelling/grammar errors. thanks for being so patience with me guys and please** review**! thanks.

...

..

.

**breaking free  
**_visionary dreams_

_..._

_.._

_._

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

Fearless / Taylor Swift

As weird and odd and unconventional as it may seemed, Hinata and Karin were _bestfriends._

Hinata met Karin back in sixth grade. Karin had been the new girl in town and didn't know anybody. Hinata was so shy, had braces, and stuttered more that anyone Karin ever met. The two met about two months into when Karin arrived to Konoha. It was after school and a group of eight grade boys had grabbed Hinata's backpack and was circling around her, taunting her. Karin was walking home and saw the scene, and admittedly went over and cussed the boys out up and down. They literally looked _terrified _and had scurried off soon after.

Hinata, with her head down and her backpack in her hand, had bowed to Karin and stuttered out thank you. Karin however rolled her ruby red eyes and grabbed Hinata's hand, tugging her in the direction of her house, "You're my new bestfriend," she had said and it was the beginning of their eight year friendship.

If you were to ever glance at the two separately, you would have no idea. With Karin's loud brash attitude, carefree lifestyle, and sarcastic tone of voice _always_. Then, there was Hinata; who had always been shy in nature and probably always will be. She was soft-spoken and avoided confrontation at all cost, while Karin dove head first into it. They were two completely different people on opposite ends of the world. Their friendship didn't make sense, but then again, it didn't have to because Karin had Hinata's back and she had hers.

Throughout their years of friendship, Karin had been Hinata's rock. When Hinata was fourteen and just beginning her first year of high-school, her mother and younger sister had passed away in a fatal car accident. It was during a thunderstorm on a Thursday. Her mom had to go pick up her little sister from ballet practice at downtown Konoha, and a truck ended up running a red line and hitting them in the side at full speed. Hinata would never forget that day; coming in from her friend's house and seeing her father at their kitchen table with his head in his hands. The first thing he did was pull her into a hug and told her how much he loved her. She couldn't even cry as told her. At least not until later that night when Karin snuck into her room and hugged her and she bawled her eyes out on her shoulder until the early morning. Her father found them asleep on Hinata's bed and didn't even make them go to school the next day.

Not only that, Karin helped Hinata come out her shell. She _refused _to let Hinata stay quiet while they were around a group of people and she always made sure to bring Hinata out of her comfort zone. And as Karin meant as much to Hinata, Hinata meant as much to her. Hinata was the _only _person allowed to put Karin in her place and tell her when she was wrong in a situation-in her nice, soft Hinata way, of course. When Karin got her heart broke at she was 16 by an older boy named Sasori, Hinata was there by her side the whole time with tissues and chocolate and comforting words.

And as much as Hinata loved her bestfriend, she was a little bit scared of her right now.

"Hinata!" Karin exclaimed with wide red eyes, grabbing her by her petite shoulders, "You've been hanging around Naruto a lot." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, eying Hinata up and down.

Hinata could only blush at the mention of the blonde boy's name. It had been over a month now since she had met and stared hanging out with him and to be quite honest, it had the best month of her entire year. However, now she was facing his _cousin_, who she had no idea was his cousin, but also her bestfriend in the entire universe.

"Oh, you are so lovesick it's pathetic," Karin said in her usual tone, letting go Hinata. She flopped back down on her bed, shaking her head, "You and _Naruto! _Ha! Of all people!" She tossed a pillow in Hinata's direction, hitting her in the stomach, "Way to keep it in the family!" She joked, winking, "Didn't know you had a thing for incest."

Hinata blanched, rolling her pale, unique eyes at her friend, "Oh shut _up_," Hinata said sarcastically, but with a playful smile.

If anyone else heard Hinata talk like that, they would have sworn on everything that an alien had taken over her body but this was _Karin._ And Karin was the number one person in Hinata's life, whether she had a love interest or not.

Karin jumped up on the bed quickly, and threw her body on Hinata's standing form, tackling her to the carpet floor.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Hinata just proceeded to wrap her legs around Karin, and throw her off of her, switching the positions.

"Eat carpet!" Hinata exclaimed, laughing as Karin sputtered.

"_Why _do I put up with you."

"Because we're _bestfriends_, silly."

"Of course, of courseee."

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday morning. The sun was beaming high in the cloudless sky and the birds were chirping happily. And one Uzumaki Naruto was curled up into his bed, sucking his thumb with drool dropping onto his pillow, his sleeping hat hanging on just barely, and sleeping quite peacefully.

That is until:

"UZUMAKI FUCKING NARUTO! YOU GET YOUR DICK SUCKING FACE TO THE DOOR!"

And multiple loud bangs were heard banging on the front door.

Naruto groaned, sitting up, and wiped his face with a yawn. Still half asleep, the blonde teen got up, scratched his naked stomach, and opened his bedroom door to make his way downstairs.

He's electric blonde hair was sticking up in every direction, he had on his orange ramen PJ's, and _really _wasn't it like freakin' early or something?! Naruto didn't really know; he was the kind of guy whose days always seemed to blend together.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Naruto muttered sleepily to himself, yawning again, as he stepped off the stairs and headed to the front door.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS! ONE... TWO..."

"What," Naruto snapped, flinging the door open, "Do you _want."_

In front of him stood Kiba and Shino, Kiba with his fist in the air to knock again and Shino stood cooly to the side with his hands deep in his pockets and his jacket hood and sunglasses in place.

Shino looks like a drug dealer, Naruto thought to himself, before telling Kiba to shut the fuck up and gestured both of them inside.

"Kami, Kiba, you bitch," Naruto punched him the shoulder, making his way to the kitchen as the two behind him followed. "I was sleeping."

"We have _issues _we need to discuss."

"Oi?" Naruto questioned, pocking his head into the fridge, and grabbing the milk, opening it and drinking it from the gallon.

"Concering our dear Hinata-chan."

"And _you,"_ Shino finished for Kiba, finally speaking, and coming to stand beside Kiba. They both stood side by side with their arms crossed and glares on their faces.

Is this an ambush? Naruto thought, wiping the back of his mouth and setting the milk on the counter. "Uhm... okay," he said suspiciously, eyeing them.

They both eyed him back equally, and Shino took two fingers, pointed them to his sunglass covered eyes and then back to Naruto's bright blue ones as to say 'I'm watching you.'

Naruto's left eye twitched. It was too fuckin' early for all of this and he had to be in the right mood to deal with Kiba anyway.

"Okay," Naruto said once more, slowly, eyeing the stairs. Once he got these fuckheads out of his house, he could reunite with that glorious invention he called his bed. "You guys are boneheads and you see, you really did interrupt—"

He was cut off by a loud smack made from Kiba's palm as it came in contact with the counter. "Look Naruto, we've been friends for a really long time, so I'm just gonna make this short and sweet." He narrowed his eyes, leaning more into Naruto's personal space as he spoke.

Naruto's eye began twitching again.

"You do _anything _to hurt Hinata-chan," Kiba popped his knuckles, narrowing his eyes in what Naruto assumed to be "dangerously". Or so Kiba thought.

Naruto just wanted to sleep and eat ramen and spend time with Hinata... hmmmm. Yes! That was exactly what he was gonna once the two morons were gone.

"We are gonna hurt _you_," Shino once again finished for Kiba, shaking Naruto from his previous thoughts.

The fuck was this? Did they _really _think he was scared of them?! _Really._

Naruto stifled back a laugh, "Right, right," Naruto said, patting Kiba on the shoulder as he walked by him towards the front door.

Kiba however grabbed ahold of Naruto's wrist, swiftly and quickly flipping him onto his back.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Have a good day, Uzumaki." Kiba let out a bark-like laugh, holding his stomach from laughing as he made his way out.

"Nice doing business with you, Naruto," Shino said, tipping his sunglasses down.

Naruto grunted and cursed in pain on the kitchen floor.

Shino then crouched down next to Naruto and whispered, "If you need any of that good-good," he patted his coat pocket, looking over his shoulder for Kiba. "You know my cell."

"SHINO! HURRY YOUR ASS UP, WE GOT OTHER BUSINESS TO ATTEND TOO!"

With that, Shino patted Naruto on the shoulder, stood up and left.

Naruto wanted to bang his head against the wall.

And since when did Shino become a drug dealer?! HE KNEW IT!

And since when the fuck did he allow Kiba to win one over him?!

That's it; he was calling Sasuke-teme.

Payback's a bitch.

* * *

The following day, once Naruto had returned to his beauty sleep and was painfully woken up by a bucket of cold water—courtesy of his old man—at five o'clock because Minato was having a "guest" over and promptly kicked his ass out of the house, Naruto found himself in front of Hinata's house on his bike.

Dialing Hinata's number, he spotted Neji peeking out of the blinds and then _flicking him off _once he realized Naruto spotted him.

Hyuuga fuckin' Neji just flicked him off.

The fuck was wrong with everyone today?!

"Hello?" A voice sweet to Naruto's ears answered, and he was already focused kno something else.

"Hey pretty girl, I'm outside!"

She giggled into the phone and Naruto swore it was music to his ears.

"Okay, see you."

"Hurry up, 'cuz I can't wait to see your cute face!"

With that, Naruto hung up the phone and revved up his engine, letting Neji-and Kiba and Shino, y'kno, just in case they were in there plotting his death-he did _not give a fuck_ what they thought.

Hinata came shyly out of the house with her long hair braided, tights, and a long orange T-shirt on.

Naruto couldn't help but grin. A pretty girl wearing his favorite color? Hell yeahhh.

"Hey," he greeted her with a wide grin, leaning down to peck her softly on the cheek. Hinata blushed bright red and accepted the orange helmet he was offering her.

"Hey, I match your helmet," she said softly, giggling, adjusting in onto her head.

"Yeah," Naruto winked, motioning for her to get on behind him, "Almost look better than I do in it!"

She smacked him on the arm playfully and they headed off.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked over the loud sound of the bike and the whip of the wind.

"On a date!" Naruto yelled back, whipping around a turn.

Hinata was too shocked and overwhelmed to do anything but blush.


End file.
